


Can’t you just stay?

by taiji



Category: X JAPAN
Genre: Ficlet, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27084352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taiji/pseuds/taiji
Summary: At 1am, Taiji stops by Yoshiki’s apartment because he forgot a bottle of whiskey there. What if Yoshiki wants him to stay?逸凡。
Relationships: Taiji/Yoshiki (X JAPAN)
Kudos: 2





	Can’t you just stay?

**Author's Note:**

> I was so drunk when I wrote this, I apologise for any grammatical errors or if this story doesn’t make sense in general. YES I know that I spelled whiskey incorrectly, I was very drunk and no I won’t edit anything. I was of the intention to edit, but I decided to not edit as I thought it would be funnier if I kept it this way... enjoy.
> 
> 逸凡。

1 A.M’s Yoshiki, completely drunk, in the current moment to be laying on his couch, wine glass in his right hand, an empty wine bottle on the table alongside one that was nearly empty. This was just the wine of which he’d drank during this night alone, and whether admittedly or not, he was very light weight when it came to alcohol.. No, he claimed he simply can’t get drunk at all. Of course that statement had only been a lie to sound ‘cool’ as if he can get cooler…

Soon he’d hear a pounding on his apartment door, startling him for the short moment of time before he realised it was simply someone knocking. He hesitantly set his wine on the table and stood up as he made his way over to the apartment door. Soon to yell; “Who is it?” Before he would be to open the door.

He heard the sound of a man clearing his throat “Aham… Taiji fucking Sawada.” Yoshiki smiled before easily unlocking the door, then to see what was a seemingly pissed off Taiji. His initial thought was about how Taiji could possible get to his apartment, perhaps drunk driving.

“Why’d you come here? It’s 1am” Yoshiki had to roll his eyes, being very drunk as he was, it was even more difficult to understand Taiji’s antics. “I left a bottle of whyskey here, like I’d let that go to waste” rolling his eyes, he allowed himself into Yoshiki’s apartment. Yoshiki closed the door behind him, despite Taiji never informing him about whether he will stay inside or not.

Taiji finally being in Yoshiki’s apartment, he was soon to notice all of the alcohol that’d been left around as he noticed 2 empty wine bottles on the coffee table. “Wow, did you drink these by yourself?” He questioned, though still wondering where his whyskey is.

Yoshiki smirked, “Of course it’s mine, I was alone.. what, you think I’m hiding someone in my closet or something?” He questioned. Though really, he had been alone until now. The surprising thing was that with how drunk he was, that he wasn’t imagining or hallucinating about other people being in his apartment.

It was quite amusing for Taiji how Yoshiki was acting, but with this much alcohol, can anyone act as themselves? “Are you trying to compete with me or what? Listen, you can’t.” He informed as a smirk formed onto his lips. 

“But really, I should just grab the bottle of whyskey and get out of here.” He told him before he walked over to where he’d remembered himself to have left his whiskey. He then found where he’d remembered to have left it, and picked up the bottle. “I’m gonna go now.” 

Soon before Taiji could leave, he felt his shoulder being grabbed. “Tai-chan, don’t be boring. Stay here” he asked of in attempt to convince Taiji. In response, he only received from Taiji that pissed off signature expression he’d tend to give to interviewers.

“You’re controlling my free time now too? Pfff.. I was gonna go out drinking.” He rolled his eyes and pushed Yoshiki away from him. “Taiji~~~ can’t you stay?” Yoshiki was asking from him. “You’re so fucking drunk, what do you want from me?” 

Yoshiki soon wrapped his arms around Taiji, trying to stop him from leaving. Taiji was of course angered a bit from Yoshiki’s actions “The fuck are you doing?” But of course Taiji still remained a bit curious about what Yoshiki would do, even if he were hiding it.

Really, Yoshiki is Yoshiki. Though drunk, what’s really the worst thing that he could do?

Right, he’s Yoshiki. He wouldn’t have intention to harm Taiji as long as Taiji isn’t trying to harm him. Taiji only being with an obscured curiosity and pretending as if he were actually just pissed off. There was no way he could do something so un-Taiji of himself.

“Really… What do you want?”

“Don’t leave!!”

Yoshiki yelled as Taiji instinctively grabbed him before he intentionally tripped both of them, as they both fell to each other on Yoshiki’s couch. Yoshiki used this as a chance to open his arms and soon cuddle up Taiji into them. 

Taiji awkwardly laid down as Yoshiki was wrapped around him, unsure of what to do or think. You know, Yoshiki was pretty fucking cute… what could Taiji lose by staying next to Yoshiki? 

He didn’t put his arms around Yoshiki, and even tried to avoid making his own physical contact. But of which he’d never admit, enjoyed the feeling of Yoshiki so close to him. 

Finally, after getting comfortable, Yoshiki spoke up.

“So.. Tai-chan…can you stay?”

Taiji thought of how to respond to this question, if he even would.

“Taijii~~ I know that you want to stay, okay?” 

Taiji blushed before Yoshiki gave him a peck on the lips, only lasting a short moment however. Thoughts that crossed Taiji’s head;

_ He’s drunk.. he wouldn’t do this while sober. But he’s cute … so I can’t complain, cause looks are fucking important, _

Taiji now would decide that he would just try to enjoy himself, as this probably would never happen again. He finally came in contact with Yoshiki, one hand on his waist, other being on his back. 

Now soon to whisper, lips close to Yoshiki’s ear “Hey, Yo-chan.. ‘night”

“I’m glad you stayed … goodnight.”

  
  


逸凡。


End file.
